Una de nosotras debe irse, y esa no seré yo
by lovenozoeli
Summary: En Tokio, una continua guerra entre dos organizaciones se ha llevado a cabo durante 3 años consecutivos. A-Rise y µ's no han dado tregua entre sus integrantes a pesar de la amplia diferencia de número. Sin embargo, sus respectivas líderes nunca imaginaron la llegada de una temible tercera parte, una que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todo con tal de reinar en aquella nefasta ciudad.
1. Chapter 1

_Tokio, capital de Japón. Considerada una de las metrópolis más visitadas y habitadas del país, con una población de cerca de 13 millones de personas. En el pasado, su tasa de criminalidad era bastante baja; de hecho, los asaltos y crímenes comunes eran bastante raros... eso era, hasta que dos bandas en específico decidieron entrar en acción._

 _Todo pasó un inolvidable 4 de febrero, hace tres años._

 ** _16:00 pm._**

 _La ciudad estaba colmada de gente, sonrisas, y familias disfrutando de un anhelado día domingo, lo cual significaba, día de descanso. Si bien, como en todo país, no faltaban los ladrones o gente mal intencionada, la alta guardia de los policías bajaba considerablemente la probabilidad de que esto ocurriera a plena luz del día. Al ser aún temporada de invierno, la mayoría de los centros de entretención, tales como parques de diversiones, no poseían mucho público; por otro lado, los restaurantes y centros de karaoke estaban colapsados. Debido a esta falta de público entre Diciembre y Febrero, algunas bandas de delincuentes se han aprovechado del abandono de algunas instalaciones y, las han convertido en sus guaridas, factor que cambió para siempre la tranquilidad y paz de aquella ciudad en solo cuestión de minutos._

 _En uno de los parques de diversiones cercanos a Akihabara, se realizaba una reunión que nadie sospechó existía; luego, odiarán su propia inocencia y negligencia. Un grupo de chicas, nueve para ser exactos, con edades desde los 18 a 22 años, estaban preparando su golpe del año; de hecho, este sería su debut como organización. Si alguien se atrevía a compararlas con las simples bandas que circulan por Japón, se encontrarían muertos al día siguiente; nadie, absolutamente NADIE, las desprestigia de esa manera._

 _Honoka, una joven peli naranja de ojos azules con 20 años de edad (líder del grupo_ ** _µ's_** _y especialista en armas de fogueo tales como la_ _PISTOLA EKOL MAJOR – 88 ,9MM),_ _hablaba con su mano derecha en aquella ocasión, Sonoda Umi, 20 años, cabello azul y ojos ámbar (ella no usa armas de fuego; su técnica familiar se enfoca en el uso de espadas y cuchillos, específicamente el uso de una katana, y dos wakizashis, las cuales son espadas cortas con un corte fino). Cada integrante poseía un rol fundamental dentro de su organización; de hecho, cuando faltaba aunque sea una sola, todos sus planes se venían abajo, por tanto, el tener tantas integrantes era una espada de doble filo. Las mayores del grupo eran Ayase Eli (21 años; especialista en el uso de la AN-94 - un fusil de asalto de origen ruso cuya principal característica es tener una tasa de fuego de 1800 disparos por minuto), cabello rubio y fríos ojos azul cielo; luego le sigue Toujou Nozomi (22 años; usa dos armas semi automáticas tipo __3 Sig Sauer P229 pistola 9mm, además de siempre contar con cuchillo de combate, cuya punta está algo torcida con el propósito de quedar atascada en la carne de la víctima), la mayor de toda las integrantes, cabello púrpura y ojos turquesa que rara vez brillan. Para terminar con las mayores, está Yazawa Nico, 21 años; una joven de cabello negro y terroríficos ojos rojos (quien maneja una_ _BERETTA CAL.9MM PX4, además de dos cuchillos "bowie" medianos), es especialista en asesinatos silenciosos, su parte del cuerpo favorita para cortar es el cuello._

 _Umi junto a su compañera Nishikino Maki (18 años, cabello rojo y ojos púrpura; especialista en medicina y trabajos bioquímicos; utiliza dos REVÓLVER TAURUS 85), se encargan de las estrategias y cargos del grupo, cómo se desempeñarán, y cuánto tiempo debería tomarles durante la misión; ambas son realmente relevantes en el equipo. Por otro lado tenemos al equipo de investigación, conformado por Eli, Nozomi y Rin. La última, es una de las más ágiles físicamente dentro de µ's; usa una espada antigua de origen Persiano, la espada Cimitarra, arma fina y ligera con una leve curva en la hoja de la espada; además, cuenta con dos dagas escondidas en su uniforme. La rubia es el cerebro del equipo, siempre idea las estrategias para investigar, mientras que Nozomi y Rin hacen parte del trabajo sucio, y Eli es quien les cuida la espalda. _

_Finalmente tenemos a las hackers del grupo, Nico y Koizumi Hanayo. Hanayo es una chica que a simple vista puede parecer inocente, sin embargo, sus ojos ocultan algo más que su personalidad. Mientras que Nico es el cerebro de la programación, Hanayo tiene su toque en el área del hack en sí, por tanto es capaz de romper con accesos y contraseñas estatales e incluso internacionales, para luego borrar todo rastro. Su cabello es rubio dorado oscuro, casi castaño, y sus ojos son púrpura. Hanayo tiene varias adicciones, entre ellas, y la más normal de todas, el arroz; por otro lado, su obsesión con los cuchillos lanzadores, y los desolladores, asustó por completo a su familia; sobre todo la forma en que reía cuando logró darle a un ave en movimiento, a la simple edad de 10 años._

 _Si bien Honoka tenía una mano derecha, en este caso, Sonoda Umi; había alguien más que era su tercera al mando: Minami Kotori. Esta chica era un ángel en apariencia, pero el más mínimo disgusto que pasara y era capaz de matarte; en términos japoneses, era una yandere, pero en todo aspecto, no solo el amoroso; era incluso considerada una de las más peligrosas dentro de_ _µ's. Cabello grisáceo y ojos color ámbar; amaba usar todo lo que tuviera filo. Al igual que Nico, usaba cuchillos tipo bowie, pero mucho más grandes; Kotori disfrutaba el ataque directo y cercano, así que es especialista en el uso de cuchillos. Las únicas capaces de calmarla por completo, eran obviamente Umi y Honoka._

 _\- Honoka, ¿qué haremos respecto al plan? - preguntó Umi, un tanto exasperada ante la "relajada" actitud de su amiga._

 _\- ¿No estaban tú y Maki-chan a cargo? - dijo, sin mirar a la peli azul._

 _\- Lo estamos, de hecho, está todo listo... - dijo, para luego soltar un suspiro._

 _\- ¿Entonces? - la miró confundida._

 _\- ¿Dónde demonios están Rin y Nozomi? - dijo Eli, entrando al lugar._

 _\- ¿Eli? ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía estarías en el centro de Akihabara? - preguntó una preocupada Umi._

 _\- Así era, hasta que ese par de idiotas se fueron corriendo persiguiendo algo... - susurró con resignación._

 _\- ¿Le pasó algo a Rin-chan? - preguntó una asustada Hanayo._

 _\- Descuida, no creo que le haya pasado algo, no mientras esté con Nozomi... - confirmó Eli._

 _\- Orgullosa de tu novia, ¿eh? - dijo Honoka._

 _\- Por supuesto, ya está por alcanzarme en el número de asesinatos... - sonrió un poco._

 _\- ¿Tanta gente ha matado ya? - dijo sorprendida Umi._

 _\- ¿Qué esperabas? La hice entrenar hasta que su cuerpo no diera más... - la mirada de Eli cuando dijo lo último dio un indicio del tipo de entrenamiento del cual hablaba, haciendo sonreír a la mayoría._

 _\- Bien, ya que ese par de idiotas no está, ¿proseguimos con el plan?-._

 _\- De hecho, ellas hicieron exactamente lo que les pedí, Umi-._

 _\- ¿Maki?-._

 _\- Ya deberían estar cerca del lugar de destino, ¿procedemos?-._

 _\- Honoka, ¿qué dices?-._

 _\- Mmm... - la líder comenzó a pensar, y una vez observó a todos sus miembros, dijo. - sigamos con el plan, debemos hacer de nuestra primera aparición... algo que este mundo nunca olvide... - sonrió. Su sonrisa era siniestra y confiada, provocando la misma reacción en las demás._

 _\- Ya la escucharon, ¡sigamos! - gritó Maki. - ¡todas a sus posiciones! ¡y si alguna termina muerta, me aseguraré de volver a matarla en el otro mundo por su estupidez! ¡¿entendido?!-._

 _\- ¡Sí! - gritaron las demás._

* * *

 _Mismo día, centro de Akihabara._

 _ **16:40 pm.**_

 _\- Rin-chan, ¿cómo vas? - preguntó Nozomi desde un intercomunicador._

 _\- Todo bien nya, los guardias ya están paralizados con la pequeña distracción que les dejé nya... -._

 _\- Perfecto, ¿te aseguraste de no dejar rastro?-._

 _\- Por supuesto nya, ¡Rin no es tan torpe nya! - dijo con algo de indignación._

 _\- No te pongas sentimental conmigo, gatita... - sonrió la mayor. - te esperaré dentro del edificio abandonado, tan solo espero encontrarme con harta gente ahí~-._

 _\- ¿Quieres seguir matando, nya? -._

 _\- Por supuesto, Elichi dijo que me daría una gran recompensa si logro alcanzarla... - volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, su sonrisa era retorcida. - tan solo 150 personas más... - rió._

 _\- ¡Tú puedes nya!-._

 _\- Bien, sigamos con el plan, a mi señal nos movemos, ¿de acuerdo?-._

 _\- ¡A la orden nya!-._

 _Nozomi acomodó su disfraz, y cubrió su rostro para que nadie la reconociera. Su cabello morado estaba atado en una coleta, y escondida entre su ropa, no quería arriesgar que alguien identificara su color de pelo, mucho menos que cayera algún mechón de este en la escena del crimen._

 _\- Rin-chan, ¿lista? -. confirmó por el intercomunicador, el cual gracias al trabajo de Nico y Hanayo, no emitía señales que se pudieran rastrear a tiempo._

 _\- Lista nya...-. se escuchó desde el otro lado._

 _\- ¡Ya! -. dijo la mayor, corriendo hacia su nuevo lugar de escondite._

 _\- ¡Nya! -. se escuchó desde el otro lado.- en posición nya...-._

 _\- Excelente~-. sonrió.- ahora solo esperemos la señal de Elichi y las demás-._

 _Nozomi se adentró en las profundidades del edificio, esperando ver gente o algún vagabundo que se haga llamar criminal; sin embargo, nunca pensó que esa fuera una de las guaridas de aquellas patéticas bandas que causan estragos durante el día en bancos y cosas por el estilo._

 _\- Oh~-. sonrió.- ¿alguno de ustedes tiene familia? ¿o algo parecido que lo esté esperando en casa? - preguntó con una sonrisa inocente, esperando que aquellos hombres le respondieran._

 _\- ¿Quién eres? - respondió un hombre alto y robusto, bastante sucio en apariencia. - Mejor dicho, ¿quién te crees que eres?-. el hombre parecía bastante enojado._

 _\- Nadie importante~-. dijo con una voz juguetona, y su acento kansai le añadía un tono burlesco a su voz._

 _\- Hey, preciosura... ¿acaso no sabes que es peligroso que una mujer como tú esté sola entre tantos hombres?-. dijo otro, con una actitud arrogante._

 _\- ¿Me quieres violar acaso? -. dijo con una sonrisa, descolocando al hombre._

 _\- No estaría mal... - el mismo sujeto, aunque un tanto dudoso, se acercó a Nozomi, y rodeó su cintura con su mano. - veo que tienes un buen cuerpo... -. cuando su mano iba dirigiéndose hacia el abultado pecho de la joven, sintió un agudo dolor en su entrepierna.- ¡¿Q-Qué hiciste?!-. gritó y se alejó asustado._

 _\- Nada~, solo apuñalé algo bastante diminuto~-. rió con euforia, notando cómo la sangre recorría su cuchillo favorito. - tendré que limpiar esta porquería de mi cuchillo.. ¿me prestas tu ropa? - miró con una sonrisa al desesperado hombre ahora en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor por su entrepierna apuñalada._

 _\- ¡E-ERES UNA ENFERMA! ¡MÁTENLA! ¡HÁGANLA TRIZAS! - gritó con desesperación, e incluso algunos hombres le hicieron caso, terminando algunos muertos en el suelo debido a disparos que Nozomi efectuó tan rápidamente que no lograron actuar._

 _\- ¿Alguien más que desee hacerse el valiente~? - preguntó, mientras recargaba su pistola. - lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir desperdiciando balas con ustedes~, tendrán que permitirme matarlos a la antigua~. - sonrió, provocando escalofríos en los demás. - preguntaré nuevamente, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene familia que lo esté esperando en casa? Si veo que me están mintiendo, serán los primeros en morir~- sentenció._

 _\- ... - los demás hombres levantaron la mano, al menos 5 de ellos. Los demás, intentaron escaparse._

 _\- Qué lástima~, ¡es tu turno, gatita! - gritó, y luego se escucharon quejidos de dolor en la dirección que los hombres habían huido. - te tomó algo de tiempo, gatita~-. dijo Nozomi, guardando su arma y limpiando su cuchillo con una camisa de uno de los hombres muertos._

 _\- ¡Nozo-!-._

 _\- No digas mi nombre, idiota... - fue tan rápida la acción en que sacó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Rin, que la menor se asustó un poco. Sus ojos turquesa mostraban determinación y frialdad, la que demostraba que sería capaz de matar hasta a su propia familia._

 _\- Lo siento... - retrocedió un poco, y se puso seria. - casi lo arruino nya... - rió nerviosamente._

 _\- Vaya que sí... - la mirada de Nozomi volvió a la normalidad. - ahora, ayúdame a deshacerme de estos cuerpos, debemos eliminar todo rastro posible... -._

 _\- ¿Por qué no quemamos el edificio?-. sugirió la peli naranja._

 _\- ¿Un edificio de diez pisos? ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tomará eso? -. preguntó con incredulidad._

 _\- No tanto si hacemos que los que dejaste vivir lo hagan... - sonrió._

 _\- Mmm... - observó a los pocos sobrevivientes, quienes la observaron odio y susto. - lo harán, y después podrán irse... - sonrió._

 _\- ¿Escucharon nya? - dijo Rin. - Repartiré las bombas entre ellos... -. sacó de su mochila unas bombas diminutas, pero poderosas._

 _\- Supongo que esas no son las que necesitamos para nuestro plan, ¿no? -. preguntó preocupada Nozomi._

 _\- ¡Por supuesto que no nya! - hizo un mohín. - estas las traje en caso de que algo imprevisto pasara nya... - aseguró con confianza._

 _\- Perfecto... -. susurró._

 _En ese entonces, su intercomunicador comenzó a emitir una señal de que había una llamada entrante._

 _\- Gatita, asegúrate de que estos insectos hagan todo lo indicado, iré a atender un llamado... - se volteó hacia los sujetos.- si alguien se atreve a seguirme, averiguaré quiénes son parte de su familia, y los haré desaparecer frente a ustedes... - rió al notar la expresión de miedo de algunos. - vuelvo enseguida... -. y desapareció entre las paredes._

* * *

 _Base de µ's_

 **17:20 pm**

 _Mientras Eli se dirigía hacia el punto de encuentro con Nozomi y Rin, Maki y Umi estaban observando el entorno para asegurarse de que todo saliera como lo tenían pensado. En la base, Nico, Hanayo y Kotori se aseguraban de que todas las cámaras de la ciudad fueran hackeadas de la manera menos sospechosa posible con tal de no dejar ningún rastro de sus compañeras en cámara. Kotori y Honoka estaban al pendiente de todos los sucesos, incluso serían llamadas a escena en caso de que algo saliera mal, y Kotori estaba realmente ansiosa por aquello._

 _\- Honoka-chan~, ¿enserio falta tanto? Quiero salir de aquí~- suplicó la joven de pelo grisáceo._

 _\- Aún no, Kotori-chan... - suspiró. - me lo has repetido los últimos 30 minutos, pero la respuesta seguirá siendo la misma... así que siéntate y espera, no quiero que distraigamos a las demás... - en ocasiones como esas, Honoka solía ser bastante enfocada y madura, algo bastante impropia de ella._

 _\- Buu~-. hizo un puchero bastante adorable._

 _\- Honoka, tenemos noticias de Eli... - dijo de repente Nico._

 _\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó algo preocupada._

 _\- El blanco ha sido divisado, procederemos con el plan; sin embargo, necesitamos que alguien distraiga al público, no queremos que se mate más gente de la necesaria... - suspiró. - eso es lo que dijo Eli-. aseguró Nico._

 _\- Distracción, ¿eh? - Honoka observó a Kotori. - Kotori-chan...-._

 _\- ¡Sí~! - gritó con entusiasmo. - yo me haré cargo~-._

 _\- ¿Cómo lo harás? - preguntó Nico._

 _\- MMmm... - miró a su alrededor, hasta que se le ocurrió algo en específico. - supongo que... podría aprovechar de vender mis macarrones, ¿no crees? - miró a Honoka._

 _\- Si piensas que eso causará la distracción suficiente...-._

 _\- Podría ser eso... o hacerme la víctima frente a un robo o... intento de violación~-. sonrió._

 _\- Kotori... ¿qué intentas hacer? - Nico intentó hacerla razonar, ya que conoce cuánto ella odia a los hombres. - Umi se enojará mucho contigo... -._

 _\- Lo sé~-. suspiró.- eso es lo que quiero... que se enoje~-. se sonrojó.- cuando lo hace... es tan salvaje que no me deja caminar en una semana~-. dijo con ensoñación._

 _\- Kotori-chan... - suspiró la líder. - te lo advierto, y esta es una orden, no hagas algo que provoque alguna muerte... ¿entendido?-._

 _\- Sí~-. respondió sin darle mucha importancia. - bien, entonces, ¡a iniciar el plan~!-. y salió corriendo del lugar una vez tomó sus armas y las escondió entre su ropa._

 _\- Espero que no le pase nada... -. dijo Nico._

 _\- Conociéndola, espero no maten al pobre sujeto... - suspiró Honoka._

* * *

Centro de Akihabara, centro de eventos.

 **17:50 pm - 5 minutos para la introducción de bienvenida.**

 _\- Maki,¿cuándo llegarán las chicas? - preguntó la peli azul._

 _\- Ya están aquí, pero decidieron quedarse cerca del escenario, en caso de que algo inesperado pase... y esa estúpida frentona aparezca... - murmuró Maki._

 _\- ¿Te refieres a Kira? - sonrió Umi. - una digna rival... - rió._

 _\- Para Honoka, al menos... - rieron. - son igual de torpes... - suspiró Maki._

 _\- Y buenas líderes... aunque me cueste admitirlo... - recibió un leve golpe de aprobación en su espalda por parte de la menor._

 _\- En eso de que cuesta admitirlo, concuerdo contigo... - rieron nuevamente. - ahora, concentrémonos... - su rostro se volvió serio._

 _\- Sí, ya tengo el arma lista... -. se posicionó frente al_ **AWP L96A1.**

 _\- Le darás a la primera... - sonrió la peli roja, confiada en las habilidades de su amiga._

 _\- Eso espero...-. sonrió._

 _\- Ahí está el bastardo... - sonrió la menor. - al fin sabrán de qué temer... - rió._

 _\- Espero que con esto se acabe su complejo de dios... - preparó el arma y la acomodó en su hombro. - solo un poco más a la derecha... - el lente le daba el indicio de que la bala caería directamente a la cabeza del entonces alcalde de la metrópolis de Tokio, conocido por algunas estafas y malas prácticas que realizó el año anterior. - esto se gana por gastar el dinero del orfanato en una cadena de hoteles... - susurró Umi._

 _\- A veces me pregunto si queremos ser criminales o super héroes... - rió Maki._

 _\- Quizás ambas... - sonrió Umi. - Listo... blanco fijado y asegurado... - susurró._

 _\- Perfecto, le avisaré a Eli... - agarró su intercomunicador. - Eli, blanco asegurado, repito, blanco asegurado... - dijo Maki._

 _\- Copiado... - respondió la rubia al otro lado. - procedan... -._

 _\- Bien... -. inhaló, y exhaló. - adelante, Umi... -._

 _\- Aquí voy...-. reajustó el blanco un par de milímetros, y apretó el gatillo, disparándose el arma. - ¡Bingo! -. dijo con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¡Bien! - dijo Maki, observando con sus binoculares la conmoción de abajo. - pensar que le darías a una cabeza tan diminuta desde esta distancia...-._

 _\- Dale gracias a las intensas prácticas con mi padre... -. dijo Umi, un tanto nostálgica._

 _\- Perdón... - dijo Maki, sabiendo que aquel tema era delicado._

 _\- Descuida, pasó hace mucho... cuando aún me consideraba humana... -. rió. - bien, hay que deshacerse de todo rastro...-._

 _\- Sí...-. sonrió.- pero antes... ¿dejaremos nuestra marca?-._

 _\- Por supuesto...-. sonrió._

* * *

 _Al reunirse nuevamente las nueve integrantes en la base, decidieron hacer la cuenta regresiva para revelar su nombre al mundo, algo que les dará la fama como las criminales más astutas del tiempo._

 _\- Honoka, ¿está listo? -. preguntó Eli._

 _\- Lo está, solo miren la televisión... -. todas se reunieron frente a esta.- cuenta regresiva, chicas...-._

 _\- Nueve...-. dijo Eli._

 _\- Ocho...-. dijo Nozomi._

 _\- Siete...-. dijo Nico._

 _\- Seis...-. Hanayo._

 _\- Cinco-. Rin._

 _\- Cuatro-. Maki._

 _\- Tres-. Umi._

 _\- Dos-. Kotori._

 _\- Uno...-. Honoka._

 _\- ¡µ's~! - gritaron las nueve integrantes, y en el momento en que Honoka activó un dispositivo, en el edificio próximo al escenario en que ocurrió el crimen, hubo una serie de explosiones._

 _\- ¡¿Q-Qué es esto?! - gritaba la reportera anunciando la actual muerte del alcalde. - ¡las explosiones están formando un símbolo en el edificio! -._

 _\- Bien hecho, Eli, Rin y Nozomi-. - dijo Honoka, a lo cual las tres mencionadas levantaron sus pulgares._

 _\- ¡µ's! ¡Dice µ's! ¡¿SERÁN ELLOS LOS AUTORES DE ESTO?! - gritó en pánico. - ¡ESTO JAMÁS HABÍA PASADO EN LA HISTORIA! -._

 _\- Pues seguirá pasando... - rió Honoka. - Chicas, ¡a celebrar! -._

 _\- ¡Sí! - contestaron las demás._

* * *

 **Actualidad, tres años después.**

 **-** Honoka, ¿cuál es el nuevo plan? -. preguntó Umi, actualmente 23 años.

\- Mmm... primero debo idear un plan para contrarrestar la defensa de Tsubasa... - sonrió Honoka, de la misma edad de Umi.

\- Bien, ¿te parece si llamo a Maki y Eli? -.

\- No... no quiero interrumpir a esas dos con sus respectivas novias... - sonrió. - mucho menos después de que Eli-chan dijo que haría pasar a Nozomi-chan por un entrenamiento más duro que el de hace tres años... -. rió.

\- ¿No que había alcanzado la cuota de asesinatos de Eli? - preguntó Umi confundida.

\- La alcanzó... - sonrió. - pero Eli-chan no se ha rendido tan fácilmente-.

\- Ya veo... -. sonrió la peli azul. - entonces, ¿con quién contaremos esta vez? -.

\- Básicamente, el equipo de hackers, Kotori-chan, tú y yo... - dijo con un suspiro. - será tarea difícil, pero al menos tanto tú como Kotori-chan podrán enfrentar a sus respectivas rivales...-.

\- Sí... esa Erena me debe muchas... - apretó sus puños.

\- ¿Todo porque intentó robarte a Kotori-chan? - sonrió pícaramente.

\- C-Cállate... - se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

\- Solo bromeo... - le sacó la lengua. - además... yo también tengo mis propios problemas..-.

\- Como el enamorarte de la líder de nuestras rivales y principales enemigas... -. suspiró resignada la peli azul. - solo no mueras, ¿sí?-.

\- Lo intentaré...-. rieron.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lamento la introducción tan larga :v se me pasó la mano xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Base de µ's, 15:30 pm_**

 **POV Omnisciente**

Honoka, Umi y Kotori revisaban los planes y estrategias que se seguirían en los próximos días. Si bien últimamente el grupo está un tanto _perezoso_ debido al poco interés de su líder en cometer crímenes diariamente, siguen siendo temidas por el público en general. Unos días atrás lograron dar con unos vehículos blindados que transportaban grandes cantidades dinero; no fue nada fácil interceptarlos.

Aquel día todo fue como de película. Umi, Maki y Rin se encargaron de investigar el recorrido, horario y ubicación de los vehículos con ayuda del equipo de Hackers. Supieron que seguirían un patrón bastante inusual de recorrido, por tanto, también era probable que se vieran enfrentadas a bandas rivales e incluso a la policía… o peor aún, a A-Rise.

Nico y el resto del equipo de Hackers se encargarían de alterar todos los semáforos del sector con tal de hacer más tiempo; por otro lado, no contaban con los mejores vehículos para este tipo de operaciones, pero sí con las armas y equipo adecuado. Las encargadas de aproximarse a los vehículos serían Umi, Eli y Maki, debido a que eran las más ágiles y rápidas del equipo. Nozomi, Rin y Kotori estarían a cargo de implantar las bombas destinadas para abrir las puertas traseras de los vehículos y todo deberían hacerlo mientras están en continuo movimiento. Por la misma razón, arrojarlas y esperar a que estas se adhirieran al vehículo era la mejor opción.

Al recibir la señal de Nico, el equipo conocido como _Soldiers_ , procedió a la acción. Si bien Umi era considerada una mujer de estrategia y planificación, muchas veces no contaba con la espontaneidad de Eli y Maki, así que solía resignarse. Eli iba manejando, así que las cosas estaban por ponerse locas. El vehículo que transportaba a las _Soldiers_ aceleró considerablemente; de hecho, en pocos segundos logró ubicarse junto a uno de los vehículos por asaltar. Eli giró el volante de manera violenta y logró impactar a uno de los autos, haciendo que perdiera el control y se detuviera; de alguna forma repitió el mismo procedimiento con los otros dos. Rin, Nozomi y Kotori se distribuyeron las tareas y cada una colocó una bomba; cuando las puertas se abrieron y una amplia capa de humo se apoderó del sector, procedieron a vaciar las mini bóvedas. Obviamente se aseguraron de mantener sus rostros cubiertos, así que era imposible que alguien las identificara.

De regreso Nozomi fue la que estuvo a cargo de conducir, por lo que Kotori y Rin terminaron algo nerviosas durante el trayecto: la joven no era una buena conductora.

— _¡Nyaaa! ¡Umi-chan dijo no matar innecesariamente, nya! — gritó Rin viendo las intenciones de Nozomi._

— _Tch — fue lo único que expresó la mayor._

— _¿Desde cuándo disfrutas tanto asesinar gente? — preguntó Kotori con una media sonrisa._

— _Mmmm… — en verdad lo estaba pensando — No es que lo disfrute… solo me pone un poco más cerca de superar a mi ardiente novia — sonrió y se sonrojó un poco._

— _Rin no quiere saber qué pasa por tu cabeza, nya — dijo la niña gato con algo de disgusto al notar la expresión de deseo de la mayor._

— _Perdón, perdón — sacó la lengua a través del retrovisor — Terminemos con esto de una vez._

El desastre que dejaron en plena carretera se hizo notar por televisión a los pocos minutos después, además, los videos en las redes sociales ya habían informado al público hace varios minutos atrás. Cuando las chicas lograron perder el rastro de la policía que apenas había llegado, más la ayuda de Nico al alterar los semáforos, lo cual impidió el libre paso de la policía, consiguieron volver a su guarida sin nadie que las siguiera. Las cámaras de las calles también habían sido hackeadas, por esa razón la policía había demorado tanto en llegar. La cantidad total que lograron robar no era tan grande como les hubiera gustado, pero era suficiente como para provocar que el presidente de una de las compañías más grandes de Tokio quisiera arrancarse el cabello de un tirón.

Una vez la misión terminó, Honoka anunció un breve receso de las usuales actividades durante una semana — lo cual extrañó a sus integrantes — pero fue bien recibido por las que pasaban horas y horas frente a un computador. Bebieron unas cuantas cervezas antes de que cada una siguiera su rumbo.

Kotori y Umi decidieron tener una cita ya que hace meses no conseguían el tiempo de hacerlo, además, no tenía nada de malo intentar ser una pareja _común y corriente_ de vez en cuando. Nozomi y Eli dijeron que tenían asuntos pendientes, por tanto, debían retirarse de inmediato.

 ** _La historia de Eli y Nozomi_**

 **POV Omnisciente**

La relación que Eli y Nozomi tenían era un tanto peculiar y fuera de lo común, aunque había veces en que parecían un típico par de jóvenes enamoradas. El describir cómo se conocieron sería bastante complicado debido a las circunstancias en que aquello ocurrió; de hecho, aquel evento tiene mucha relación con su unión al actual grupo de µ's.

Eli era reconocida en su país por ser la hija desterrada de la propiedad de su padre, un exitoso hombre de negocios y actual jefe al mando de la mafia rusa; la rubia no se opuso a la decisión de su progenitor, es más, la aceptó sin rodeos ni arrepentimientos; incluso su hermana menor era feliz con aquella decisión. Sí, las hermanas Ayase no tenían la mejor de las relaciones fraternales; siempre competían por ver quién era la mejor en aspectos de artes marciales o cognitivos, siendo Eli la ganadora en la mayoría de los casos ¿De dónde proviene aquella rivalidad? Es bastante simple: ganar el reconocimiento de su madre. Erika Ayase, una refinada mujer de gran estatura y facciones hermosas era conocida como una persona estricta pero justa a la vez; ganar su reconocimiento era como recibir un elogio de un rey. Por otro lado, ¿qué es lo que le asigna tal respeto e influencia? Puede sonar burdo, pero es la primera mujer en mantenerse como primera y única esposa de un jefe de la mafia, lo que la ha llevado a asumir cargos como mano derecha de su propio esposo.

El motivo real del porqué la joven Ayase fue expulsada de su propio hogar, fue un tanto tonto e inmaduro. No se le ocurrió nada más _inteligente_ que hacerle una broma a su hermana, lo que conllevó que su madre quedara en ridículo frente a personal de la mafia y algunas autoridades en el día de su cumpleaños, y todo por un descuido: vertió el contenido de una cerveza con helio y lo mezcló, accidentalmente, con la copa de su propia madre. Si bien la broma en sí no era _grave_ , lo que ocurrió gracias al desconcierto de la mujer fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Erika Ayase cayó de las escaleras — las cuales eran afortunadamente cortas — y terminó estrellándose contra la mesa de los bebestibles, quedando su vestido totalmente manchado de vino y otros licores. Ni Eli será capaz de olvidar la cara de horror de su madre y la risa de los presentes.

— _Al menos valió la pena — fue lo que pensó la joven una vez supo su veredicto._

Luego de aquella breve aventura con su madre, Eli decidió cambiar el rumbo de su vida; ya no tendría que cumplir las expectativas de nadie, solo las suyas. Podría, por fin, explorar nuevas cosas y lugares… pero por sobre todas las cosas, podría elegir quién sería la persona que pasará sus días junto a ella. Eli siempre tuvo una inexplicable atracción hacia las mujeres; de hecho, cuando intentó fijarse en un hombre — incluso intentó acostarse con uno — supo que definitivamente tenía que ser una mujer la que se revolcara en la cama con ella. Por esas casualidades de la vida, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando conoció a Nozomi.

Toujou Nozomi era una chica problemática y violenta muy conocida y respetada en la parte sur de Tokio, lugar donde Eli terminó refugiándose. La joven de cabello púrpura siempre terminaba envuelta en alguna pelea callejera y, lo curioso, es que siempre lograba ganar. Ha sido tanto el tiempo que ha vivido en aquellas condiciones que logró hacerse respetar. Sin embargo, nunca pensaron que ambas se verían envueltas en una pelea callejera; fue en ese momento en que Nozomi quedó fascinada por la manera de pelear de Eli y viceversa.

— _Tienes un buen estilo, bombón — dijo la peli púrpura._

— _Tú no lo haces nada mal — la rubia aprovechó de mirar de pies a cabeza a la chica frente a ella._

— _¿Hay algo que te guste? — sonrió pícaramente._

— _¿Qué pasa si te digo que… todo? — devolvió la sonrisa._

Y así fue como comenzó su relación.

Al igual que su primer encuentro, su unión a µ's fue bastante similar, pero nunca se imaginaron que llegarían hasta donde están paradas actualmente.

 **Eli POV**

Sé que le prometí a Nozomi que le daría algo como premio si alcanzaba mi meta de asesinatos ¡Y la muy maldita lo hizo! Pero creo que la prefiero de esta manera, siempre intentando superarme o hacer lo que yo hago… debo admitir que es bastante divertido, sobre todo cuando me pide que la _entrene._

— ¡Elicchi! — gritó cuando sintió el contacto de mi mano contra su trasero.

— ¿Te gusta esto? — vuelvo a golpear con fuerza, notando lo enrojecido de su glúteo derecho.

— ¡S-Sí! — volvió a gritar.

— Eres una buena chica, Nozomi — susurré en su oído — ¿Qué se siente estar vendada y amarrada? — volví a golpear su trasero.

— Se siente… se siente… — pasé mi dedo por su espalda, produciéndole escalofríos — ¡Muy bien! — se sacudió levemente ante el contacto.

— Interesante… — cuando logré notar los efectos que mi _entrenamiento_ estaba causando en ella, decidí llevar las cosas mucho más lejos — ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera esta vez, Nozomi? — dije cerca de su oreja.

— ¿P-Puedo pedir… lo que quiera? — su voz sonaba algo alterada.

— Por esta vez… lo permitiré… — sonreí al notar cómo mordía su labio.

— E-Entonces… usa _eso_ — susurró — Quiero que lo uses… — su voz sonaba tímida.

— ¿Segura? La última vez que lo usé no pudiste caminar por una semana… — advertí mientras buscaba el artefacto.

— N-No importa… lo necesito… ¡Por favor! — su trasero se sacudió.

— ¿Te puedo confesar algo? — me acerqué nuevamente a ella, puse mi mano en su entrepierna y comencé a mover mis dedos; mis labios mordieron su oreja y susurré suavemente — Me encanta cuando me ruegas… — lo que oí después fueron sus incesantes gemidos.

A veces me pregunto cuándo comencé a disfrutar de este tipo de juegos, pero de algo estoy segura: si no es con Nozomi, ni loca lo haría. No me considero sádica ni nada por el estilo y estoy más que segura que Nozomi no es sumisa… bueno, no en un cien por ciento al menos. Cuando veo su rostro sonrojado, cuando le cuesta respirar o simplemente hablar, cuando gime y me ruega para que continúe tocándola… nunca me había sentido tan _poderosa y deseada_ a la vez. Supongo que, si nos hubiéramos conocido en circunstancias _normales_ , las cosas hubieran sido iguales, o al menos eso creo. Esta loca mujer provoca algo en mí que me hace querer tenerla a mi lado siempre, aunque sé que tanto ella como yo necesitamos nuestro espacio; no, no es posible pasar más de un día separadas. A pesar de que este estilo de vida no sea el mejor, agradezco tener la posibilidad de compartir con ella cada riesgo, aventura y peligro. Estoy ansiosa por saber qué nos deparará el futuro.

— Elicchi… deja de pensar tanto… y ayúdame… — dijo mi agotada novia.

— No es mi culpa que sigas teniendo una pésima condición física para este tipo de ocasiones — intenté bromear con ella, pero el puchero que hizo provocó que me dieran ganas de comérmela a besos.

— Tú eres la culpable por tener tan buenas manos… y lengua — mordió su labio.

— Mmm… — sonreí, y besé sus labios — Te amo.

— … — abrió sus ojos sorprendida — Hace… mucho tiempo no lo decías — escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

— Y me disculpo por eso… — acaricié su cabeza — No he tenido tiempo de ser más _humana_.

— Lo sé… — la escuché sollozar — Yo también te amo… — me abrazó con fuerza — ¿Puedo dejar mi rol de _asesina_ por hoy? — dijo mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

— Por supuesto, hoy puedes ser lo que desees… Nozomi — la miré a los ojos, esperando encontrarme con los suyos.

— Gracias, Elicchi — la sonrisa que me dio fue una que desde hace años juré siempre proteger.

— Gracias a ti, Nozomi… — _por darle un nuevo sentido a mi vida._

 _ **Continuará...**_

 ** _Me disculpo por la gran espera :( espero que al menos les haya gustado el cap! No se preocupen, estoy avanzando las demás historias :D gracias por leer!_**


End file.
